The History of Teriam
The world of Breadgar's Campaign has been through three major phases. They have been classified as Ages. Currently the campaign is set in the year 342 of the Third Age. General Information Before the Dawn of Mortals (BDM) - The First Age * The universe is born in a single great blinding occurrence. At first it is dark but light is born and so the heavenly plane is created. The Gods are all born simultaneously, with many different gods of different pantheons coming into existence. Alongside the birth of the gods are the birth of the various planes that make up the universe. There are two types of planes. There are the Higher Planes and Lower Planes. The Higher Planes were comprised of pure energy made from the same substance that the Gods were made out of. The Lower Planes themselves were comprised of chaotic energy that was anathema to the pure energy that comprised the Gods and so they avoided the chaotic realms of the Lower Planes. * Together, the Gods gathered together and entered the world of Terra, in the prime material plane. They find an empty world inhabited by the raw form of elements given form into massive Colossi. * At first the Gods and these Elemental Colossi were able to share the world freely. However relations between the two factions drastically fell apart. The Gods wanted to breathe life into the world. However every time the Gods tried to create life, the colossi would destroy, as they prefered to keep the world to themselves. The Gods were outraged at the blatant selfishness and callousness of the Colossi. Thus the War of Tomorrow occured. Although the war lasted for decades and Teriam was substantially ravaged as a result, the Gods were victorious and brought the Colossi to heel, sealing them in an ancient vault in the Heavens. After this was done, they healed the world slowly and eventually, they begin to create life in Teriam. * After this great war, there was peace for a time before the Gods erupted in civil war. Why the Civil War broke out has been lost to time. All that is known is that the losing side came to be known as the Banished while the winning side came to be known as the Gods of the various civilisations that make up the world today. The Banished found themselves cast into the lower planes where they were corrupted by the inherent evil there. The strongest Gods amongst the Banished were able to resist the corruption just enough to maintain their own agency but they were completely different than before. The weaker Gods were ravaged and consumed by the chaotic forces in the lower planes. These new beings were no longer Gods but were reborn into the various devil and demon lords that are known today. After the Dawn of Mortals (ADM) - The Second Age * The various races that now make up the world were created by a different set of gods which govern their created races. The Caelish Gods created the Twilight Imperium variant humans and subsequently their descendants, the Caelish Princepality. * Many different civilisations rise, with the Twilight Imperium being the largest and most powerful. * The Twilight Imperium dominated an entire continent far to the west of Teriam known as Vi'tale. After Fall of the Twilight Imperium (AFT) - The Third Age * The various races that made up the Twilight Imperium fracture as its territories collapse. The group of people that escaped under the leadership of Captain Arctorius Castus would undergo a long voyage to find new lands, untouched by the Imperium. Timeline BDM History Previously before the birth of the universe, there was nothing but chaotic energy and darkness. 0 BDM - The Gods are born simultaneously with the birth of the heavenly plane. The light of the Gods/heavenly plane and the pure energy emitted from them was anathema to the chaotic energy and so the chaotic energy receded from the Gods and created its own dimensions to live in, the Lower Planes. 1 BDM - A year after the birth of the Gods, the other planes were born. The Prime Material plane was born, alongside other planes such as the Dust Plane. The Prime Material plane is named Terra and is created by an unknown force. On Terra, the various elements all come to life in massive lifeforms. These lifeforms were the Elemental Colossi who ruled over Terra for a time. 500 BDM - Centuries later, the Gods left the heavenly plane to investigate the Prime Material Plane. In the Prime Material plane was the planet Terra, with one moon orbiting it, Luna. The Gods descended upon Terra and found it completely different to anything they had encountered before. They soon met the Colossi and the two factions agreed to share the world freely. 1000 BDM - For 500 years, the world of Terra was peaceful. The Elemental Colossi watched over Terra and its lands But the Gods were restless. They wanted to breath life into the planet. They tried many times to create life but every attempt was snuffed mercilessly by the Colossi, who wanted to keep the lands bereft of life beyond the elements. The Gods tried again and again but could only watch their creations die at the hands of the Colossi. 1001 BDM - Things came to a head when the Gods finally reached out to the Colossi and demanded to know why they kept killing their creations. The exact encounter has been lost to time. All that is known is that by the end of the meeting, war had erupted. The War of Tomorrow had begun. 1002 - 1009 BDM - For the next 7 years, war ravaged Terra. The Colossi battered the Gods with the elements while the Gods retaliated with weapons of pure energy. Many died on both sides. The war finally came to an end when the Colossi were finally cast down and imprisoned permanently in some unspeakable dimension. The war had left Terra a complete wreck and so, finally free of the Colossi, the Gods had to rebuild and heal Terra from the scars and horror of war. It took 1000 years but eventually Terra healed and so the Gods begun to breathe life into the healed world. 1500 BDM - It is believed that during the healing process, a civil war between the Gods broke out. Why and when is unknown. All that is known is that the losers were forever branded the Banished and cast out into the chaotic landscapes of the Lower Planes, where they were forever changed and corrupted by the chaotic energy there. AFT History 0''' '''AFT - The Twilight Imperium collapses under the strain of its massive empire. A group of survivors led by Arctorius Castus flee the chaos and set sail for new pastures. They arrive, after searching for years, on the northern shores of Teriam. 1''' '''AFT - The Twilight survivors make landfall on Teriam. They journey inwards before settling on the base of a massive mountain they call Tirith. Caelum is settled as a small makeshift village. 5''' '''AFT - Kalos Castus is born. Arctorius’s son and heir. 35 AFT - After reigning as Princeps for 35 years, Arctorius abdicates and Kalos ascends as Princeps. 52 AFT - Kalos Castus founds the Caelum Angelus, after a group of heroes riding demigryph mounts save the city in a goblin invasion. 182 AFT - The Storm Lords invade Astrovius. The War for Eastern Teriam begins. 192 AFT - Caelum intercedes in the Astrovius/Storm Lords War. The Storm Lords are driven back to Hargard’s Fall. 193 AFT - Creation of Human, Dragonborn, and Dwarf alliance. Alliance is called Northern Triumvirate. 236 AFT - The Caelum Sky Fleet Initiative begins. 243 AFT - The Ork Coalition is formed. 264 AFT - Birth of Lariel Arlington 266 AFT - Birth of Caem Castus 280 AFT - 4th Goblin Incursion of Gald Alfrell begins. 284 AFT - Death of Rickard Castus and Carth Castus who died liberating Terrar Alfrell. 289 AFT - Birth of Korvus Castus 298 AFT - Birth of Ann'lyse De’von 300 AFT * On the 300th year celebration of Caelum’s founding, Princeps Caem sends out an expeditionary team to explore the vast regions that lay beyond Caelum’s borders. * Months later, during the festival of the Rhovorn, the team returned with few survivors. War is promptly declared against the perpetrators, the Orks of Ithil. 301 AFT * In the opening month of the year, the Caelish set out to confront the Orks at Uthun. Battle of Uthun occurs. Caem Castus is killed, alongside Ann’lyse De’von’s father. * Both sides takes terrible casualties. As a result, hostilities cease for two years as both sides go back to their respective homes to lick their wounds. 303 AFT * War reignites again, after both sides took time to replenish their lost numbers. * The War drags on for 3 years. The Caelish take several decisive losses but the Orks are unable to press their advantage as each victory they win does not break Caelish morale but it only blazens the burning fire that is the Caelish wrath. The Caelish border is fortified heavily as it becomes the only thing that stops the Orks from rampaging into the Outer Territories. 304 AFT * The Caelish Border falls and the Orks have no one to stop them from entering the Outer Territories. In the first month, Kapael and Aealiath (the two closest settlements) are sacked, with their inhabitants exterminated. * In the second month, Dyle Town is besieged and the inhabitants barely survive when a relief force of Dragonborns push back the Orks. * Months later, the Orks are stalemated at the border known as Asurial’s Wall between the Inner and Outer territories. After the battle the Orks take their loot and return back to Ithil. The war resumes in 305 AFT. 304 AFT * The Caelish Border falls and the Orks have no one to stop them from entering the Outer Territories. In the first month, Kapael and Aealiath (the two closest settlements) are sacked, with their inhabitants exterminated. The Ork force then besiege Dyle Town. * In the second month, Dyle Town is besieged and the inhabitants barely survive when a relief force of Dragonborns push back the Orks. * The Orks are pushed back to Caelos Border where they are slaughtered entirely by an overwhelming army of humans, dragonborns, Goliaths, dwarves and gnomes. 305 AFT * In October, the war reignites after Caelos border is overrun. The Orks are far too plentiful for the Caelos border garrison to repel or even hold out. Twenty thousand Orks surge into the Outer borders. The Orks split into two forces. Ten thousand stay fortify at Caelos Border while the other ten thousand split into two five thousand strong armies. The first army is led by Gorth Wrathtooth while the second army is led by Garth Wrathtooth. In December, Garth leads his forces to the attack the garrison at the Inner Border, at the pass known as Asurial’s Wall while Gorth besieges Aeritium. The two forces besiege each place for the rest of the year. 306 AFT * Emerging from Caelum, Secundus Lariel takes full command of the Allied forces and vows to purge the territories of the orks. * In January, she leads a new force of ten thousand to both relieve the garrison at the Inner border and open the way to the Inner Territories. The Secundus brings with her, a host of new artillery. Cannon and Mortar designs were given to them by the Dwarves and then modified by the Arc Rangers. At the battle of Asurial’s Wall, Secundus Lariel forces rout Garth Wrathtooth forces, the new artillery wreaked havoc on the Orks, killing four thousand Ithilian soldiers while Garth Wrathtooth is personally killed by Lariel, who decapitates Garth and mounts his head on a pike where it stands in front of the portcullis of Castle Asurial * Adding the beleagured garrison to her army, she engages the forces of Gorth Wrathtooth at Aeritium. In the following battle of Aeritium, the Caelish forces decisively defeat the Orks, killing two thousand Orks while Gorth is brutally beaten and crippled by the Secundus. Despite his defeat, he manages to escape back to Caelos Border where his remaining two thousand soldiers reunite with the ten thousand reinforcements at Caelos Border. Twelve thousand Orks remain at Caelos Border. * In May, the Secundus leads her forces to victory at the battle of Caelos Border. Her five thousand strong army is reinforced by an allied force of Dragonborns and Dwarves of four thousand. * The Orks abandon the ruins of Caelos Border and meet the forces of the allied forces on the Caelos Plains. In the ensuing battle, the Orks are defeated overwhelmed, eight thousand orks are cut down while Gor Calamatos engages Secundus Lariel in a cruel mirror of the duel at Uthun. * In the ensuing duel, Gor Calamatos is killed by the vengeful Secundus. She takes his and puts it on a pike. * The Orks are pushed back to Ithil, where Korvus Castus defeats M’roth Calamatos in single combat, in a honor duel to determine the end of the war. 331 AFT - Birth of Aamon. 342 AFT * Current Campaign begins in July 1st. The founding of the adventuring group known as the RowdyPuffs takes place on July 1st, when an attack led by orks and abominations are narrowly stopped by seven individuals who would become the founders of the Rowdypuffs.